Cassidy
Cold Environment | enemylevel1 = 14 | hp1 = 250 | dodge1 = 10 | bravery1 = 25 | defense1 = 40 | uv1 = 14 | enemylevel2 = 47 | hp2 = 275 | dodge2 = 10 | bravery2 = 25 | defense2 = 40 | uv2 = 14 | enemylevel3 = 56 | hp3 = 250 | dodge3 = 40 | bravery3 = 50 | defense3 = 70 | uv3 = 14 | game file name = hero_cast_cassidy, hero_cast_cassidy_buff, hero_cast_cassidy_unlimited_ammo }} Profile Cassidy appears in Recoil Ridge and is the first Sniper type unit players will be able to use, and after they complete a certain chain of quests in which she is involved in, players will then be able to train their own Sniper unit, the Sharpshooter. She is similar in terms of damage to a sniper, but is out-shined by higher level units like the Marksman and Assassinater. She and her colleagues help out in raiding Warlord Gantas' Fortress, after the mission "Surmountable Odds". Biography Ramsey and Cassidy first meet during the mission "A Terrible Boar - Part 5". After battling a group of Raiders, Sergeant Ramsey says to her, "That was damn fine shooting ma'am. You put most of my boys to shame." Cassidy says in reply to this, "Hell, I ain't great or nothin'. It's just a crummy old rifle that my pa gave me." Ramsey then begins to reply, saying that it wasn't the rifle that was great, it was her. He then was about to tell her how many years he was in the army, but Floyd cuts him off. As of the 2.0 Patch Cassidy and Ramsey are confirmed to be in a relationship. After fighting several battles together to save Ramsey after he attacks the Rebel Base all by himself and get captured, Ramsey organizes a date which ends up as a shooting practice against dummies and fences with Mr. Purrface, which they both enjoy. She later takes down 3 groups of enemy Silver Wolves alone when they attack Recoil Ridge. She later says that she wants to do something with her life, instead of just tending orchards, even though her parents might be disappointed. She states that she wants to contemplate about moving to the Outpost. But after having coffee and talking it over with Ramsey, she says that she is going to move to Installation 17 so she can help and protect them. Ramsey states that it is dangerous, but she can do it if she wants. She later helps repel the Silver Wolves when they invade Installation 17. Personality Cassidy appears to be a tough, thoughtful, competent frontier girl. She understands that she lives in a rugged area that needs to always be on the watch for invaders. She tends the orchards with her parents at Recoil Ridge. Attacks | attacks = | crit = 15% 60% vs. Soldiers | range = 1-4 | lof = Precise | cooldown = 3 | targets = Ground | game file name = sniper_scopeShot }} }} | attacks = | crit = 15% 60% vs. Soldiers | range = 1-4 | lof = Precise | cooldown = 3 | targets = Ground | game file name = sniper_scopeShot }} }} | crit = 550% 595% vs. Soldiers | ammoused = 1 | range = 1-4 | lof = Indirect | armorpiercing = 40 | targets = Ground | targetbox-rows = 8 | game file name = sniper_scopeShot_unlimited }} }} | crit = 20% 15% vs. Soldiers 30% vs. Vehicles | ammoused = 1 | range = 1-4 | lof = Precise | armorpiercing = 100 | preptime = 2 | targets = Air, Ground | targetbox-rows = 9 | game file name = mini_railgun }} }} Gallery File:Screen_Shot_2014-03-21_at_2.53.12_PM.png|A buffed Cassidy only found in a certain mission. She has a very high critical rate. Also, she is able to attack every turn (not shown in picture). Category:Hero Units Category:Allies Category:Frontier Category:Snipers Non-Player